


Trepidation

by Rivulet027



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mission Fic, POV Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Getting separated in the middle of a mission from Sam and Teal’c cause both Daniel and Jack stress.





	Trepidation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carlyn (Carlyn7865)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlyn7865/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Stargate. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: I'm so sorry I'm so late on this. A huge thanks to midnightclarity for the beta. Prompts: (#1): Missing team member (physically, emotionally, mentally) (#2): established relationship Optional Request: comfort after a nightmare

The cabin is several miles off the path to the gate and is hidden deep in the woods. The outside is a classic log design, as far as Daniel can tell. It’s not his area of expertise, but he’d love to explore the design of the cabin and compare it to similar designs on Earth. It has two rooms and a loft. Ava, their guide, reassures them that there is a hidden basement with an even more hidden room if the Goa’uld show up. Daniel tries to concentrate on helping get out the portable heating units, while being amazed at the contrasting less technological cooking equipment at the fireplace. Ava pulls out a plate that fits onto one of the heating units and explains that they can use it for cooking since they’ll give away their location if they build a fire. He wants to ask her questions, find out the way her society developed, instead of focusing on the fact that he and Jack are separated from Teal’c and Sam, and that the last they heard Teal’c and Sam may have been captured by the Goa’uld. The gate is at least a few hours away from the cabin by foot.

“Do you think we could still make it there tonight?” Jack ventures.

Ava shakes her head. “We don’t think they realize, that we realized they just have superior technology and aren’t gods, but they still double up the guard at the gate during the night.”

Jack nods his acceptance that they aren’t going anywhere tonight as he leans into Daniel’s space. “Is there a way to find out how our teammates are doing?” 

Daniel glances at him, grateful for the almost contact.

Ava nods. “There is a way, the equipment should be here. Would you check the cabinets for food?”

“Will do,” Jack promises before indicating the bedroom. “We just need a moment first.”

“Of course,” Ava agrees before she opens a cabinet and pulls out a box.

Jack grabs him by the bicep and steers him towards the room. Daniel doesn’t think of protesting. He needs a moment of privacy to catch his breath, to not hold onto all the worry for his teammates inside. He’s shaking by the time Jack closes the door behind him. He’s usually better at compartmentalizing, at focusing on what’s in front of him, or at least he’d like to think he is, but the unsettling feeling that he’ll lose them like he lost Sha’re is too overpowering. Jack’s lips captures his briefly, a firm press of reassurance. He feels himself relax minutely as Jack pulls him close.

“We’ll get out of this,” Jack reassures. “They’ll be fine.”

Daniel sags against Jack, grips the back of his tack vest and tries not to shudder. Jack’s grip tightens.

“I know. Deep breaths Danny.”

He presses his forehead against Jack’s shoulder and laughs helplessly. He’s not going to cry. He doesn’t have the energy. He needs his friends, his family, to be safe. Jack rubs a hand against his back. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers into the crook of Jack’s neck.

“Danny, I’ve got you.”

“We don’t have time for me to have a breakdown. We need to figure out our next move. We need…I can’t lose them.”

“Me either,” Jack agrees.

Daniel pulls back to look at him, then leans in and gives Jack a kiss. Jack cups his face when he pulls back. Daniel takes a deep slow breaths, trying to calm. He needs to calm if they’re going to make it to the gate and get help. “If we miss our check-in.”

“Do we push on knowing we’ll be outnumbered to get help or do we turn around and go back depends on what Ava tells us,” Jack reminds. “Daniel, it’s Teal’c and Sam, they’re capable of looking after themselves.”

“I can’t lose them the same way I lost her.”

“I know,” Jack sighs, giving him one more reassuring kiss, before pulling him into a soothing hug. “I’m going to check on Ava, take the time you need, but we need to make a decision soon.”

Daniel nods against Jack’s shoulder, takes a deep breath and pulls away. Jack gives him a quick squeeze and steps out of the room. Daniel walks over to the bed and drops onto it. He ignores the plume of dust and runs a hand over his face. He shakes his head and tries to concentrate on stripping the bed first. He starts heading into the common area to ask about sheets, but Jack opens the door and so that he can put a space heater inside.

“Any word?” Daniel manages to ask gravely.

“Haven’t been found yet, but they traveled away from the gate, so…” Jack pauses and shrugs as he frowns.

“Trying to get to the gate now would likely get them captured,” Daniel surmises.

“Likely,” Jack agrees with a sigh. “Let’s get something to eat, take some time to rest, then we’ll head to the gate.”

Daniel nods. It’s their best option. He sighs.

“We need to rest or we’re not going to make it to the gate,” Jack reminds.

“I know,” he sighs.

“We’re no good to them if we’re captured or dead.”

Daniel nods at the sympathy in Jack’s tone and accepts the hug he’s pulled into him.

Dinner turns out to be a canned soup, then Jack insisting that both Daniel and Ava sleep first. He feels fuzzy when Jack wakes him. They consider letting Ava sleep, but she’s already coming down from the loft. She makes the two of them hot tea while Jack heads into the bedroom to get some rest.

“They haven’t found this place yet,” Ava reassures after they’ve checked out all the windows.

Daniel nods, warming his hands around the mug she’s given him.

“Their arrogance has made it easier to fool them into believing we are still loyal to them,” she continues.

“I’m worried for my friends,” Daniel sighs.

“I know,” she nods, before taking a sip of her tea. She regards him for a moment, then offers reassurance. “Curran was taking them the caves. He knows them well and will be able to hide your friends. If we have to hide all of you until we can send you home safely that’s what we’ll do.”

“Do you think that’s the best option?”

“It’s risky, but so it trying to get time at the gate and send half of you home,” she tells him.

“We’d be able to get back up if we made it through the gate,” he reassures.

“And then what? They find out we’ve been talking to you, they realize we’re no longer loyal to them? Do you think it’s likely they’ll leave us alone after or hurt us? I know you want to get your people back and I know you want to do so safely, but we need everyone involved safe.” 

“What do you suggest?” Daniel ventures.

“They don’t stay long, they’ve tended not to linger. They usually take what they believe is owed them from our crops and then leave. If they had brought a ship then I would worry they’d be staying, but they came through the gate. They should be gone soon and our mayor may be able to hurry them along,” she tells him.

A noise from the bedroom gets their attention. Daniel stands. He hears a moan and then Jack saying something.

“Your friend not sleep well?” Ava asks.

“Usually he’s fine,” Daniel frowns. “At least I think. He hasn’t said anything to me about nightmares.”

Ava raises her eyebrows, then heads to do another check around the windows. Daniel shakes his head, takes a deep breath, and head in to see how Jack is doing. He knocks on the door, then a dresser, then the end of the bed. Jack groans, but blinks at him, asking with extra gravel in his voice, “What happened?”

“You had a nightmare,” Daniel explains as he makes his way over. Jack scoots over, making room for him. Daniel sinks down onto the bed. Jack takes his hand and squeezes it.

“I can’t lose them either,” Jack confesses.

Daniel squeezes Jack’s hand, before telling him to scoot over a bit more and lying down. He wraps an arm around Jack. “We’re not going to lose them. We’re going to find a way out of this. Ava thinks they could keep us hidden until the Goa’uld leave.”

“Our check in is tomorrow. How long do they normally stay?”

“We’ll have to ask,” Daniel sighs ducking his head against Jack’s shoulder.

“It’s Teal’c and Sam. They’ll be fine,” Jack says.

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Daniel ventures.

“I’m reminding myself,” Jack answers

“I can use the reminder too,” Daniel agrees. They’re family, they’ve become his family, and he can’t lose them now. He knows that what they do is dangerous, but the thought of losing them and not being there to help is overwhelming. “Can you get more rest?”

“I should if we’re planning to sit this out and not go to the gate,” Jack muses. “Except now I want answers and to make a plan so we’re getting up.”

Daniel agrees before leaning over and giving him a brief kiss. 

They check in with Ava, trying to determine the best course of action.

“If your command attempts to check in then they’ll know we’ve been in contact,” Ava stresses.

“So we should get ahold of them first, tell them we’re laying low until we can safely leave?” Jack attempts to clarify.

“We could find a way, but wouldn’t it be better for the two of you to get to safety? Then we’ll send the rest of your team once it’s safe to do so,” Ava proposes.

“I want to stay here in case they need help,” Jack shakes his head. “The Goa’uld don’t know we’re here so we’ll use that to our advantage, but if they figure out we’re here I want to be available to help.”

“We both do,” Daniel agrees.

They eat and check in on Teal’c and Sam again. They’re sitting tight and hiding. It’s nerve wracking, but for now they’re safe. They check in with the town next. They planning a feast for the midday meal and then the Goa’uld should leave.

“We might even get out of here before check in,” Daniel hopes as he tries not to pace.

“We can at least check in before meeting up with Teal’c and Sam, then heading home,” Jack agrees.

Daniel nods.

They spend the rest of the day trying not to worry, taking turns keeping an eye on their surroundings. It’s almost midday when Daniel tries to convince Jack to take a nap.

“You barely got any sleep,” he points out.

Jack sighs and sits on the bed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I don’t think I can.”

“I know you’re worried something will go wrong, but if it does we need you to be able to think,” Daniel stresses. “Even if you don’t manage to fall asleep, rest for a bit.”

“Come here,” Jack sighs.

When Daniel gets near Jack rests his hands on Daniel’s hips and pulls Daniel in between his legs. He tilts his head up and Daniel closes the distance between them. The kiss is a lingering reassurance. Daniel parts from Jack slowly. “Rest, please.”

Jack nods. “One more kiss first.”

Daniel kisses him once more, then smiles, before he joins Ava in the common room.

“I thought you both would take a nap,” she comments.

“I…ah…we…”

“I won’t say anything, but if you want to take a nap I’ve got this,” she offers.

“No, we’re okay. I actually got some sleep,” Daniel reassures.

They eat the last of the canned soup an hour before the Goa’uld finish leaving. They wait another hour after the Goa’uld have supposedly left before they head to the gate. They’re almost late with their check in, but after they wait three more hours for Sam and Teal’c. Daniel can’t stop smiling when he sees them. The tension escapes from Jack’s shoulders. Teal’c gives their arms a squeezes and offers reassurance.

“We were safe the whole time,” Sam tells them. “More worried about you actually.”

When they get back Janet checks them out and they’re sent home after a quick debriefing. Sam gives them each a hug when the four of them are finally alone. Daniel holds her tightly. “We were worried too.”

She nods.

After Daniel insists on driving Jack home. “You didn’t get any sleep.”

“Stay?” Jack says when they get to his house.

“Sleep,” Daniel encourages. “I at least got some. Sam and Teal’c were hiding out in a cave and they got some.”

Jack stares down at his hands, then offers a wide smile.

“What?” Daniel asks.

Jack opens his mouth, no doubt a quip on the tip of his tongue, before he sighs and shakes his head and admits, "I sleep better with you here.”

“You had a nightmare,” Daniel says softly.

Jack reaches out and squeezes Daniel’s hand. “I was worried. You were worried. Nightmares happen, but I do sleep better with you here.”

Daniel nods, then follows Jack inside. Once the door is close he pulls Jack into a reassuring hug. “We’re all home. We’re safe.”

Jack nods arms clinging to him tightly. Daniel presses a kiss to Jack’s lips. They’re safe. They’re home.


End file.
